future
by hoshinokaze
Summary: sasuke uchiha bisa melihat masa depan! ..ia ampu melihat kematian,dan orang yang dilihatnya mati adalah si dobe! gemana cara sasuke menyelamatkan naruto?... firts fanfic of me..


Arizawa sena present...

_Furute..._

Rate: t ato m..masih blom ngerti..

Pairing: sasunaru-ato- narusasu

Warning: OOC,ending gaje,sedikit kluar dari cerita asli,menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang susah di jawab dan masih banyak lagi..._no body is perfect,right?_ Just enjoy reading

Desclaimer: u and i know it well ..: kishimoto!

"katakan kenapa kau mengikutiku."ujar naruto dingin dan mengancam,ia sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan prilaku aneh yang akhir-akhir ini gencar di lakukan oleh cowok yang tengah ia kunci gerakannya di tengah kedua tangannya itu.

Cowok itu,di luar dugaan,mengingat keberaniannya dalam mengikuti naruto selama satu minggu terakhir,dan nyaris mengintipnya di toilet pria ,malah mengeluarkan reaksi jelas-jelas posisi cowok putih itu benar-benar terkunci dalam lengan naruto dan tembok di belakangnya hingga memungkinkannya untuk tidak bergerak karna jika sedikit saja ada gerakan,wajahnya pasti dengan sukses menyentuh hidung naruto karna terlalu dekatnya muka naruto yang terlihat ganas dengan wajahnya.

"apa kau menyukaiku?atau kau terobsesi padaku?"tanya naruto kesal."jujur saja,tindakanmu yang menguntitku itu membuatku kehilangan privasi! Kalau kau menyukaiku,seharusnya kau katakan saja,dan jangan mengikutiku kemanapun! Bagai manapun jawabanku nanti,setidaknya aku akan lebih mengakui keberanianmu dalam mengatakan perasaanmu ketimbang keberanianmu dalam menguntitku..aku sangat-sangat terganggu kau tau?"jelas naruto panjang menatap tajam cowok di depannya.

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi bosannya,cowok itu balas menatap naruto,bedanya,tatapannya jauh lebih tajam,seperti kau bisa terluka jika menatapnya lebih dari 5 detik-ok..itu berlebihan..

"dobe,hentikan ocehanmu yang memuakan itu." Ujar cowok itu akhirnya,setelah 2 menit penuh terkunci dalam lengan naruto dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"ap..APA?!"tanya naruto sedikit emosi.

"aku menyuruhmu untuk diam,itu artinya –jika kau tidak tau apa yang kubicarakan- aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak bicara."ujarnya dingin.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja didorong mundur dengan menggunakan kaki oleh cowok melipat tangannya dengan kesal kedalam kantung celananya dan menyenderkan bahunnya yang sendari tadi tertahan di sana.

"hanya dengarkan aku." lanjutnya cepat. "aku akan menjelaskannya sekali saja,dan jangan memotong penjelasku, atau aku akan pergi dan kau tidak akan pernah mendengar lanjutan kalimatku lagi, lalu kau akan mati tanpa mengetahui -"

"tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus mati tanpa tau apapun?"potong naruto cepat,sedikit sesak mendengar kecepatan bicara cowok di depannya yang mengeluarkan aura entah kenapa sekarang auranya lebih naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"peringatan pertama:diam atau aku akan pergi,akan kumaafkan untuk kali ini."ujarnya cepat.

Entah kenapa naruto diam,menurut.

"tindakanku selama 2 minggu ini memang ku akui sedikit di luar batas,tapi semua itu ku lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu,asal tau saja,kau bukan orang pertama yang ku perlakukan seperti ini,aku-"

"kau pernah menguntit orang lain juga?!..tunggu! kau bukan mengikuti satu minggu,tapi dua minggu penuh?!"ujar naruto tidak percaya.

Cowok itu segera berbalik ,bersiap meninggalkan naruto begitu saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun . naruto menghentikannya secapat kilat dengan menarik tangan cowok itu dan segera mendapat tepisan saat tangannya menyentuh kulit cowok itu.

"peringatan pertamaku sudah kau abaikan,sekarang kau malah melanggar peringatan ke duaku untuk tidak pernah menyentuh kulitku atau benar-benar mau mati konyol ya?" ujar cowok itu tertawa sinis.

Naruto menghela nafas berat,sedikit bingung.

bukannya ia yang seharusnya marah pada cowok yang menguntitnya selama seminggu ini ah,bukan,tapi dua munggu penuh?dan kenapa sekarang ia harus menurut cowok itu? Dan apa-apaan kata 'mati'yang sering di ucapkannya sembarangan itu?

Tapi entah kenapa naruto mengabaikan pikirannya,ia dengan anehnya malah memilih menurut untuk mendengar penjelasan yang akan di lontarkan cowok itu dan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

Cowok itu kembali memasang pose angkuhnya,melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan menyenderkan bahunya ke menanti kata-kata selanjutnya dari cowok itu dengan tidak sabar, sayangnya cowok itu tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya dan malah mengeluarkan lolipopnya dari sakunya , lalu memakannya.

"aku bisa melihat masa depan"kata cowok itu tiba-tiba.

Naruto hampir saja tertawa kalau saja cowokputih itu tidak mengatakannya dengan nada sedalam dan terlihat penuh beban itu,jika saja mereka orang dewasa-atau setidaknya cukup umur-,naruto bisa membayangkan bahwa lolipop yang dimakannya ITU sebagai rokok yang siap di hembuskan. mungkin memang fungsinya sama?

"aku tau mungkin kau tidak percaya,aku tidak ku pedulikan adalah,kau muncul dalam penglihatanku."

"lalu aku terlihat seperti apa?dokter?insinyur?guru? atau jangan-jangan...kriminal?"ujar naruto bercanda.

Cowok itu kali ini tidak marah dengan jawaban naruto,tapi ia memutar lolipop di mulutnya "pengelihatanku berhubungan dengan masa hidup seseorang,lebih bisa melihat kematian seseorang."lanjut berat.

"...dan kau ada di pengelihatanku."

Naruto ,ia juga tidak tau apakah ia percaya atau tidak,yang pasti,ia tidak bisa mengabaikan peringatan cowok putih itu begitu saja.

"maksudmu...kau melihat kematianku?"tanya naruto ragu.

"jangan memotong ucapanku!"ujar cowok itu tegas.

Naruto menatapnya dalam,berusaha menemukan celah dimana ia bisa melihat kebohongan dalam mata cowok itu,"kau bercanda,kan?"tanyanya putus asa karna tidak menemukan setitik pun jejak kebohongan dalam mata cowok itu yang malah menatapnya datar,tegas,namun yakin.

"sudah kubilang kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku,asal tau saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda. lagi pula, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu seperti mengikuti seseorang yang tidak kukenal selama 2 minggu penuh dan membuatnya melewati tempat berbahaya dalam pengelihatanku dengan selamat hanya karna ingin bercanda."ujar cowok itu cepat dan panjang lebar.

"..aku...melihatmu..."lanjutnya mulai serius,dan lagi-lagi nada yang dalam dan terbebani.

"...kepalamu terluka,darah mengalir dari ...!banyak,sampai kedua tanganku penuh dengannya,..menetes dari sela-sela jariku...lalu kau..."cowok itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seolah di telan oleh benaknya sendiri,Wajah datarnya berubah,ia seakan baru saja dipaksa menonton kejadian ulang dalam tentu saja ia tidak kelihatan benar-benar bercanda sekarang.

"lalu ..kau menutup matamu,...dan ...tidak pernah membukanya lagi..." lanjutnya mual,terdengar bunyi permen patah karna digigit terlalu keras dari sana.

Hening.

Naruto menelan ludahnya,tenggorokannya terasa berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

tidak! ia harus mengatakan lidahnya terasa memejamkan matanya. mengalihkan matanya kearah keran air di dekat mereka untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, lalu kembali menatap cowok itu.

"ha..ha..ha..."tawa naruto garing."lucu sekali tuan peguntit...hampir saja aku masuk jebakanmu,tapi aku tidak kuakui bahwa aktingmu sangat bagus...tapi,tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengikuti permainanmu, jadi..maaf sekali...aku-"

"aku tidak peduli kau mempercayaiku,atau tidak,yang pasti,aku hanya ingin memastikan alasan, kenapa ada aku saat hari kematianmu sedekat itu?"potong cowok itu cepat.

Naruto menatapnya kesal"kau tidak mau aku memotong pembicaraanku,kenapa kau memotong apa yang kubicarakan,ini benar-benar tidak adil,kau tau?dan berhentilah membohongiku,aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira hingga bisa ditipu semudah itu."tatapan naruto mengarah langsung ke cowok itu, masih terus menantinya mengakui kebohongan sempurnanya,jika itu memang bohong-ahhh!itu pasti bohong!

"jadi...kau masih tidak mau mempercayaiku?"tanya cowok itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan naruto.

Naruto mencoba tertawa meskipun ia tau itu mungkin ia percaya?dengan hal sekonyol sekaligus semengerikan itu?"aku bukannya tidak mau percaya,tapi memang tidak percaya!" ujarnya sedikit ragu."lagi pula mana mungkin aku percaya jika tidak ada bukti, setidaknya, kau harus mengatakan satu saja bukti kekuatanmu!"lanjut naruto menantang.

Cowok itu menatap naruto tajam,dan kembali membuatnya merasa sedikit gugup."baiklah,terserah kau saja..."ujarnya sinis ."tapi,behati-hatilah dengan pot bunga."lanjutnya dengan nada berat.

"baiklah.. baik tuan peramal,aku mungkin akan mempercayaimu nanti,setelah aku melihat buktinya. tapi yang paling penting,jangan lagi tidak suka di kuntit."

Ujar naruto sambil melangkah berhenti setelah berada 5 meter dari cowok itu,lalu berbalik "ngomong-ngomong,tanpa kau peringatkanpun,aku selalu berhati-hati dengan-"

_PRANG!_

Naruto tidak melanjutka kata-katanya karna baru saja sebuah pot bunga jatuh dari lantai dua tepat kesampingnya,meleset sekitar 5 cm dari badannya.

Cowok itu menghampiri naruto yang membeku,lalu menepuk bahu cowok itu .

"namaku uchiha sasuke dari kelas bisa menemuiku nanti setelah jam istirahat kedua,jangan mengikuti pelajaran sejarah dan matematika,dan hindari toilet ataupun ruang PKK."ujar sasuke berlalu.

Satu meter kemudian Ia berhenti. "semoga kau tetap hidup sebelum menemuiku."lanjutnya tanpa menoleh.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur pintu kelas,dengan tangannya yang terbakar saat pelajaran pkk yang terbalut perban dan di tempeli plaster karna memegang pecahan kaca di toilet,sekarang,ia malah di suruh berdiri di pelajaran sejarah karna melupakan pr sejarahnya.

Ia nggak mungkin lagi nggak mempercayai sasuke aneh itu mungkin akan menertawakannya jika ia mati. masalahnya,pelajaran matematika setelah ini akan makin membuatnya parah, meskipun semua peringatan sasuke tentang kematian itu berlebihan karna ia dari tadi hanya mendapat luka-luka kecil dari kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang di deritanya di tempat-tempat yang di tunjukkan sasuke, namun jika ia terus mengalami kecelakaan kecelakaan lainnya sedikit-demi sedikit ia akan benar-benar mati!

Dan pelajaran matematikanya benar-benar berada di ujung tombak,ia akan mati jika mengikuti pelajaran ini,tapi..jika tidak,ia akan mengikuti seminar 'masalah moral remaja' berkepanjangan dengan guru matematikannya yang ...masa gurunya masuk secepat ini sih?!

Naruto mati kutu,izin ke toilet sudah tidak mungkin ia lakukan karna ia sudah melakukannya saat pelajaran sejarah,sedangkan ke uks juga tidak mungkin karna ia juga sudah melakukannya saat di rawat karna ,apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

"uzumaki naruto!"panggil kakashi,naruto sontak menoleh ke arah gurunya itu."kamu di panggil keruang kepala sekolah."ujar kakashi.

Naruto keluar kelas dengan bertanya-tanya sekaligus senang karna ia tidak memerlukan alasan untuk bolos pelajaran saat ia di luar kelas,ia menemui sasuke yang menjemputnya.

"kenapa kau ada di depan kelasku? Kan sudah bel masuk?"tanya naruto heran

Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya cuek dan menarik naruto saat ia berada di depan ruang kepsek dan mengajaknya ke atap

"tu..tunggu dulu! Kepsek memanggilku nih!"ujar naruto menarik seragamnya yang kusut karna di tarik-tarik sasuke. Sasuke tidak suka kulitnya di sentuh.

"bodoh! Aku yang memanggilmu,bukan kepsek."ujar sasuke.

"nggak mungkin...kau bohong?!"tanya naruto tidak percaya,tampang sasuke tidak punya bakat untuk jadi pembohong,penampilan memang bisa menipu!

"sedikit,kalau di bandingkan dengan hidup matimu,aku Cuma-"

"melindungiku?"ujar naruto usil.

"salah,bukan melindungimu,tapi aku Cuma tidak ingin melihatmu mati dua kali di depanku,itu mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan dan traumatis."ujar sasuke datar,tapi malah membuat kata-katanya semakin mengerikan.

"dua kali?memangnya aku pernah mati sebelumnya?"tanya naruto bingung.

"-dalam pengelihatanku."ujar sasuke sedikit lama.

Naruto mengangguk."itu memang mengerikan."

Sasuke berjalan pelan menelusuri atap,rambut hitamnya tertiup angin yang cukup memegang pagar pembatas .ini juga kali pertamanya bolos,dan entah kenapa malah membuatnya tenang dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ke sana?"tanya naruto hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangguk."hn."

Naruto berdiri di samping sasuke,menatap pemandangan sekolahnya yang terlihat seperti miniatur di etalase ,ada beberapa orang-orang yang terlihaberlalu-lalang di halaman sekolah.

"ceritakan padaku,kapan pertama kalinya kau memiliki kemampuan seperti ini."tanya naruto memecah keheningan.

"kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"tanya sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari halaman sekolah.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal."kau tidak bisa ya santai sedikit?"

Sasuke tidak sekilas sambil melemparkan tatapan yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'kenapa harus?'ke arah naruto

Naruto menghela ,kenapa sih,hidupnya mesti tergantung dengan orang sedingin mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop dari kantongnya,memasukan lolipop itu kedalam mulutnya,sampai ia menyadari tatapan'beri aku juga! 'dari mata sasuke.

"Kau mau?"tanya naruto mempercayai pengelihatannya,masa sasuke terlihat sepolos itu sih?! . "tapi,well, aku Cuma punya satu."lanjut naruto

Ada raut kecewa dari mata cowok itu,hanya sepintas,tapi cukup membuat naruto meledakkan tawanya.

"ada yang lucu?"tanya sasuke datar.

"ahahaha...lucu! lucu banget!kukira kau orang yang dingin banget,ternyata kau lucu juga ya!"ujar naruto mencoba meredakan tawanya.

"pernyataan bodoh macam apa itu?"ujar sasuke sinis.

"well,tepatnya seperti anak kecil!-"

"biasa saja."

"lumayan lucu kok..."ujarnya sedikit tertarik dengan cowok putih di sampingnya ini,setidaknya sekarang naruto ingin lebih banyak mengetahui ekspresi-ekspresi lain dari mengeluarkan lolipop dari mulutnya,mencoba membuat sasuke iri."kalau mau,makan saja ini."ujarnya nggak sopan.

Ia yakin sasuke akan kembali menertawakannya dengan tawa khasnya: tawa , diluar dugaan,cowok itu malah benar-benar memasukan lolipop bekas mulut naruto itu kemulutnya!

Naruto melotot

"lumayan."ujar sasuke lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi permen yang pecah karna digigit,sasuke mengeluarkan kembali permen yang tinggal setengah itu,lalu dengan santainya memasukan lolipop bekas mulut naruto dan mulutnya ditambah lagi tinggal setengah kembali kemulut naruto!

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya yang di tempati setengah dari lolipop itu."terimakasih."ujanya datar.

Naruto memegangi merasa jijik atau takjub,yang pasti,ia tidak bisa membuang permen itu sekarang.

Dan bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir mulai segera menghilang bersamaan dengan mengecilnya permen dalam mulut naruto.

Yang tidak berubah sama sekali,hanya posisi naruto.

Ia terpaku takjub...

Naruto bisa saja membuat semua orang menuruti apa saja yang ia inginkan,ia punya segalanya!

menjadi anak tunggal di keluarganya yang kaya raya membuatnya otomatis menjadi satu-satunya pewaris tunggal perusahaannya.

Ia bahkan dari kecil telah belajar berbagai macam hal yang berurusan dengan management perusahaan dan telah berhasil membantu namikaze minato-ayahnya-dalam memecahkan beberapa krisis di perusahaannya.

Ia telah sangat terbiasa menjadi kaum elit dimana pun ia berada,termasuk di sekolah,karna ia jelas jelas juga unggul dalam prestasi sekolahnya dengan selalu duduk di peringkat atas.

Sayangnya entah kenapa,sejak kemunculan si cowok lolipop di hidupnya,semuanya menjadi sedikit bergeser dari apa yang ia rencanakan.

Pertama,cowok itu muncul sebagian murid yang menggeser tahta ranking satunya di dengan santainya menolak semua yang di perintahkan untuknya seperti membuat pr;atau pun piket juga selalu datang terlambat dan pulang cepat!bahkan ia juga sering bolos!

Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi,cowok itu terlalu memiliki aura menekan yang nggak bisa di bantah!

Ke dua,cowok itu sekarang bertingkah lebih menyebalkan dengan kini menambah tugasnya: mengawasi naruto.

"jadi...apa yang harusku lakukan hari ini?"tanya naruto sebal,karna setelah ia terus-terusan di awasi,sasuke malah menolaknya untuk di ajak pulang naik mobil.

"kita pulang jalan kaki."ujarnya cepat.

"apa maksudmu?sebentar lagi hujan!"

"lalu?selama itu bukan hujan batu,tidak apa-apa kan?"

"kenapa kita tidak naik mobil saja?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya,"turuti saja apa yang kukatakan,jujur saja,aku juga malas jalan kaki denganmu,tapi apa boleh buat kan.,,"

Naruto memandang sasuke horor"maksudnya aku..kalau naik mobil akan.."

"bukan,aku hanya ingin saja melihatmu ke hujanan."ujar sasuke cepat.

Naruto memandangnya sekali ia membuat cowok putih di sampingnya ini menangis. sayangnya ia seorang gentel man,tidak akan melakukan perbuatan buruk terhadap orang lain–tentu saja—dan naruto juga tidak yakin apa mahluk di sampingnya ini bisa menangis, mungkin sebaliknya, ia yang malah akan di buat menangis oleh sasuke.

"kau anak manja eh?"ujar sasuke tiba-tiba karna tidak ada satu pun yang bicara setelah jalan selama 10 menit.

"maksudnya?"tanya naruto tersinggung.

"hanya dugaan."

"kalau aku anak manja,lalu kau sendiri? Orang aneh?"

"terimakasih,tapi aku lebih senang di panggil unik."

"hm...cerita kan kapan kau mendapat kemampuanmu?"tanya naruto penasaran.

Sasuke menatap naruto sekilas,datar."kemampuan?maksudmu,kapan aku mendapatkan bencana ini?aku tidak harus cerita kan?"

"aku hanya ingin tau!"ujarnya sedikit ngotot,"tidak ada salahnya kau menceritakan sesuatu padaku,aku tidak akan membocorkannya dengan siapapun!"

Naruto menarik sasuke cepat,mendudukan cowok putih itu di salah satu kursi taman yang mereka lewati,"nah..kau bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

Sasuke menghembuskan naruto menanti dengan tidak sabar.

"7 tahun."

"kau mendapatkan kemampuan mu saat umurmu 7 tahun?"

Pandangan sasuke menerawang"hn."

"apa maksud 'hn'mu itu? Benar atau tidak?"tanya naruto penasaran,ia mulai bosan dengan hn yang sering di keluarkan sasuke.

"yah..begitu seharusnya,semua klan uchiha memilikinya,"ujar sasuke datar.

"benarkah? Sugoii..!"ujar naruto kagum.

"ini tidak seperti pikiran polosmu,punya kemampuan seperti ini sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"apa maksudmu? Itu luar biasa! Kau bisa bawa payung meskipun ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari cerah dan menghindari hujan ,kau bisa belajar sebelum tes dadakan,kau bisa menang lotre,kau bisa menghindari kecelakaan,kau bisa menghindari ceramah kakashi sensei,dan menolong orang lain yang juga butuh bantuan! Kau bisa melakukan apapun!"kata naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke manatap mata naruto yang berbinar,menghela nafas."andai aku punya pemikiran sepolos-atau tepatnya-sebodoh dirimu."ujarnya

"hei! Apa maksudmu?"

"yeah..aku bisa melakukan apa yang kau sebutkan tadi...dan itu mungkin cukup menyenangkan. sayangnya, aku tidak pernah ingin melihat kematian,dan hanya karna ingin menghindari itu,aku tidak bisa menikmati semua hal baik dari kemampuan ku ini..ya,meskipun aku juga tidak yakin apakah hal yang kau sebut itu benar-benar baik.."

"..."naruto spechless.

"aku mengalahkanmu dalam rangkin di sekolah ingat?"tanya sasuke.

"hei! Aku benci padamu karna itu,ternyata memang kau bisa karna kemampuanmu ya!"bentak naruto sebal.

"benar,kan? Tidak ada hal baik dari kemampuanku."ujar sasuke menerawang,langit mendung di atasnya.

"yah..kau mungkin hanya tidak bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik..bukannya tidak ada hal yang baik sama sekali.."ujar naruto serius.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada cowok pirang di depannya,dan sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi serius naruto.

Mata biru itu menatapnya simpati,dan cukup hanya satu detik memandangnya,membuat sasuke merasa semua akan baik-baik saja,seolah energi positif naruto merasukinya."..."ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"semua akan baik-baik saja.."ujar naruto lagi.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya,ia balas menatap naruto waktu seolah berhenti, seolah sebuah kupu-kupu keluar dari perutnya,perasaan yang aneh yang di rasakan tidak ingin berhenti menatap birunya safir mata naruto,ia tidak ingin...tidak bisa berhenti!

Sementara itu,naruto malah tersedot kedalam mata gelap sasuke,merasakan penderitaan yang di rasakan cowok putih itu selama ini,seolah ia yang ada di posisi sasuke,menderita oleh tiap kematian yang di lihatnya,dan meskipun mulutnya melontarkan kata-kata,'semua akan baik-baik saja' ia tidak yakin pasti.

"dobe."ujar sasuke tiba-tiba,seolah tersadar dari mata sapire mengalihkan tatapannya.

"jangan panggil aku dobe!"ujar naruto kesal"dasar teme!"

"ayo kita pergi."ujar sasuke kemudian.

"ok..tapi kau belum menceritakan apapun ,kau berhutang padaku!"ujar naruto mengingatkan.

" kau saja."ujar sasuke melangkah cepat,meninggalkan naruto.

"tunggu teme!"pekik naruto saat ia mulai ketinggalan.

Naruto berusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang sasuke,dan sementara ia berkonsentrasi dengan hal itu,ia tidak menyadari kalau sasuke tengah bertingkah berhenti mendadak,membuat naruto nyaris menabraknya.

"hei! Kau apa-apaan..."protes naruto,ia tidak melanjutkannya karna sasuke tiba-tiba berlari,sekuat tenaga kearah jalan raya.

"tunggu teme!"pekik naruto."ada apa?"ia menyusul sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya terus berlari kencang,ia baru saja melihat seorang anak kecil tertabrak bis yang lewat,anak itu menggenggam balon berwarna harus mencari balon itu,itu satu-satunya petunjuk!

"balon biru!cepat cari balon biru!"gumam sasuke terguncang oleh darah yang mengalir dalam benaknya.

Naruto yang mulai menyadari situasi,mengerti kalau sasuke tengah'menggunakan kemampuan'nya, ia berusaha menemukan apa yang di gumamkan ..dimana balon biru di tengah taman seluas ini?

Tiba-tiba naruto berteriak kencang "sasuke,itu dia! Anak itu memegang balon biru!"tunjuk naruto pada anak di depan jalan raya.

Sasuke berlari secepat kilat,berusaha menghilangkan dadanya yang bergemuruh,adrenalinnya berpacu,dan nafasnya berbenturan tidak beraturan,ia tertunduk lemas ke tanah,sementara itu,naruto yang berlari secepat kilat mencapai anak itu. Mengambil balon anak itu yang nyaris lepas ke jalanan dan menggandeng anak itu yang bingung kembali ke tempat aman.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya naruto kepada anak itu.

"terimakasih kak!"ujar anak itu.

Naruto mengelus rambut anak itu,dan melambaikan tangan kearah sasuke"hei teme! Anak ini selamat!"pekik naruto senang.

Sasuke melihat lambaian tangan naruto yang tersenyum senang,ia menghela nafas lega,bagaimanapun,ia tidak jadi melihat darah.

Ia berdiri,merasakan kakinya masih menatap senyum naruto dan lagi-lagi,ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan ,senyum naruto membuatnya berpikir tidak waras,bagaimana mungkin ia terpesona pada cengiran sok hebat itu?! Bagaimana mungkin?

"teme! Ayo kesini!"pekik naruto lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut,senyum yang tidak pernah di lihat naruto keluar dari wajah seorang merasakan semangat yang luar biasa dari senyum itu.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu kembali merasuki benaknya,kali ini,darah yang dilihatnya dari jalan raya bukan berasal dari anak kecil dengan balon biru,melainkan dari...

Naruto!

Naruto menoleh kebelakang ,saat sebuah truk besar mendatanginya dengan cepat,membuat teriakan sasuke yang panik tertelan dalam decitan suara mobil yang berhenti mendadak,membuat sasuke merasa seolah kakinya melayang,seolah semuanya menjadi putih dan tidak terkendali,ia berteriak orang yang mengerubungi naruto membuat barier yang membuat sasuke tidak bisa melihat cowok bermata biru itu.

"NARUTO!"jerit sasuke panik ia berusaha menyingkirkan semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"naruto! Naruto..minggir kalian semua! CEPAT MINGGIR!"pekik sasuke kalut.

Ia berhasil mencapai naruto,memeluk lemas naruto yang terkapar di putus-putus, sasuke di landa kepanikan yang tidak terkontrol,ia tidak berhasil menolong naruto,ia telah membiarkan naruto mati.

"naruto! Naruto!"ulang sasuke berulang semuanya hanya mimpi ."naruto..kumohon ..sadarlah.." ujarnya kepanikannya mencair menjadi emosi labil yang membuat sang uchiha meneteskan sebulir air mata,menetes melalui pipi putih mulusnya,ia mengulang satu nama yang sama :'naruto..'sembari menenggelamkan cowok tan itu dalam dekapannya.

"teme...sakit.."ujar naruto sasuke menatap naruto tidak percaya.

"naruto!"ujarnya tidak sadar."kau baik-baik saja?"tanya sasuke melepas pelukannya."tapi bagaimana?"sasauke tidak mengerti,ia melihat naruto,tertabrak .tunggu! sasuke sadar, tidak ada darah di ia ingat tidak benar-benar melihat mobil itu melindas naruto.

"aku baik-baik saja! "ujar naruto berdiri,ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

Semua orang yang mengerubunngi mereka mulai bernafas lega dan menjauh.

"kau lihat,,semanya baik baik..OUCH! apa yang kau lakukan! Ittai..."protes naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya karna sasuke mendaratkan tempelengannya ke kepala pirang naruto.

"dobe! Kenapa kau pura-pura pingsan?" tanya sasuke kesal.

"hehehe.."tawa naruto dengan cengiran tidak bisa bilang kalau ia hanya tidak bisa tidak berpura-pura pingsan karna sasuke memeluknya.

"dobe!"geram sasuke.

"sudahlah..ayo kita pulang!"ajak naruto.

Tapi sasuke tidak maju mematung,meskipun hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun.

"ayo sasuke! Basah nih!"ajak naruto lagi.

Tapi sasuke tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Naruto yang geram mulai menghampiri sasuke,"ada ap..."

**_ BUGHT!_**

Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kewajah naruto.

Naruto mendarat di tanah memegangi rintik berubah menjadi air bah,derasnya hujan mulai tidak terkendali."apa-apaan ini!"pekik naruto kesal

**_BUGHT!_**

Sekali lagi,sasuke meninju wajah mencengkram kerah baju naruto bingung.

"kau yang apa-apaan!"ujar sasuke kesal."apa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana perasaanku karna melihatmu tergeletak seperti mayat di tanah?!"bentak sasuke kacau.

Wajah keduannya begitu dekat,seperti pertemuan pertama mereka."kau mau mempermainkanku?!" lanjut sasuke.

"kau...mengkhawatirkanku?"tanya naruto tidak percaya.

Hujan menenggelamkan sebuah bulir air mata yang jatuh dari sapire pertama kalinya seseorang mengkhawatirkan naruto,selama ini semua orang terlalu sibuk untuknya. selama ini,naruto selalu sendirian meskipun ia di kelilingi semua orang.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar ada yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Tidak ada.

"tentu saja bodoh!"pekik sasuke keras,seolah menegaskan semuanya.

Naruto kontan memeluk erat cowok yang mencengkram kerahnya itu.

"naruto?"tanya sasuke bingung,bukannya ia baru saja menonjok cowok kenapa..?

"terimakasih.."ujar naruto tidak hanya bisa terpaku,bingung ,khawatir dan kesal bercampur dalam benaknya.

Ia ingin kembali memarahi naruto,atau setidaknya mengajarkan cowok tan itu untuk tidak menipunya dengan tipuan entah kenapa semuanya lenyap,ia hanya berkonsentrasi dengan hujan yang membasahi keduannya.,,dan terus fokus pada detak jantungnya yang menggila..

Ia menikmati dekapan naruto.

Naruto mulai sadar saat tangan sasuke merangkulnya .sasuke membalas pelukannya.

Ia bingung sekaligus senang,tapi..bagaimana caranya melepaskan pelukan ini? Ia dan sasake sama-sama cowok kan? Dan ia tau,mereka berdua _normal._

Keduanya di landa setelah cukup lama mampertahankan posisi itu,entah siapa yang memulai,akhirnya keduanya pulang dalam keaadaan basah di saat yang sama,keduanya melihat kupu-kupu yang seolah keluar dari perut mereka...

Siang setelah kejadian hujan-hujanan itu,sasuke mulai banyak diam di banding sebelumnya,yang dulunya sepi seperti kuburan,sekarang intensitas heningnya meningkat menjadi kuburan ,malam-malam, mati lampu dan jum'at kliwon.

"hei,teme,..katakan sesuatu! Aku bosan!"ujar naruto memandangi awan cerah di atasnya,sekarang, ia dan sasuke tengah membolos pada pelajan fisikanya guru azuma.

"hn."ujar sasuke stoic.

"humm...ceritakan sesuatu tentang kemapuanmu!"usul naruto.

"..."

"ayolah! Aku bosan! Setidaknya,aku ingin tau,kapan kemampuanmu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan."

"..."

"oh iya! Apa kau perna melihat orang meninggal?"tanya naruto melirik sasuke yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"...hn."

"apasih maksud 'hn 'mu itu! Ayo ceritakan!"ujar naruto tidak sabar.

Sasuke memejamkan tentang kakaknya mengalir begitu saja keluar.

"kau bilang seluruh keluargamu punya kemampuan seperti ini? Kalau begitu,semua keluargamu pintar dong?"tanya naruto polos.

"yah...kakakku memang pintar."ujar sasuke tidak jelas.

"oh ya? Seperti mu?"

"hn."

"seberapa pintar?"

"yah...sangking pintarnya,ia membunuh semua keluargaku,ibu dan ayahku,kakek nenekku,bibiku.. semuanya."ujar sasuke menerawang.

Naruto merasakan punggungnya dingin.

"kakak menghabisi semua klan uchiha"kata sasuke lagi.

Naruto terpaku,ia merasa sasuke mengeluarka aura hitam,matanya terlihat begitu tidak mau membuat sasuke lebih lagi ,lebih tenggelam dalam kenangan buruknya.

"kakak menusuk ibu,menikam ayah,membuat kakek mati tenggelam..."

"sasuke.."naruto seseorang tidak ingin sasuke lebih menderita dengan membicarakan apa yang ingin di lupakannya.

"ia meracuni makanan bibi,lalu memukul kepala nenek dengan palu.."lancar sasuke

"hentikan!"perintah naruto tidak ingin sasuke menderita

"ia membunuh semua klan uchiha tanpa sisa,dan terakhir..."sasuke mengatakan semuanya seolah itu hanyalah mimpinya.

"sasuke..aku mohon jangan bicara lagi.."perintah naruto mual,ia seolah ada di sana saat semua bisa merasakan penderitaan sasuke.

"kakak tidak ingin semua klan uchiha menderita,dan memilih kematian yang pasti agar mereka tidak lagi merasakan ter akhir...ia menembak kepalanya sendiri dengan pistol."

"..."naruto tidak bisa menghentikan sasuke.

"dan menyisakan aku untuk menderita sendirian...ia tidak menembakku,sebelum menembak dirinya sendiri,ia ingin aku menderita sendirian.."ujar sasuke tercekik.

"sasuke..."naruto tercekat

"aku Cuma sendirian se...mph..!"

Naruto menahan mulut sasuke,mendaratkan bibirnya,mengait bibir cowokputih itu dengan bibirnya. membiarkan semua kenangan sasuke lenyap,melayang dan kesedihannya sendiri mengunci mulut sasuke,mempautkannya dengan kasar dan cepat,benar-benar tidak berpengalaman.

Ia melepaskan bibir sasuke karna kehabisan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. menatap naruto tidak percaya.

"aku bilang hentikan!"ujar naruto tegas."jangan bicara lagi!"

"aku..."

Kaliamat sasuke kembai terpotong dalam sebuah ciuman dalam,tapi kali ini lebih lembut dari yang pertama,dan sasuke,...

tidak menolak sama sekali!

ia malah membalas ciuman kali ini,saliva keduanya bercampur menjadi satu,dan membuat benang tipis saat pautan bibir keduanya terlepas.

"kau tidak sendirian sasuke..kau tidak sendirian."ujar naruto menatap sasuke dalam."aku akan selalu ada untukmu."ujar naruto lemah,ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukannya,ia tidak pernah berfikir akan begitu dalam mencintai seseorang,dan entah kenapa tidak peduli kalau orang itu adalah seorang lelaki seperti dirinya,terlebih lagi,orang itu semenyebalkan uchiha sasuke,namun ia sangat yakin tentang perasaannya dan apa yang ia janjikan untuk sasuke.

Sasuke diam,mengamati safire yang tidak mengerti,dan tidak yakin dengan naruto,namun ia sadar kalau ia mencintai naruto,terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mungkin akan bersama dengan naruto.

"aku mencintaimu.."akui naruto dengan gilanya,"aku tau kau bingung,aku tau ini gila! Aku sadar kita tidak mungkin memulai suatu hubungan atau semacamnya..dan mungkin kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku..tapi aku yakin kalau aku menyukaimu,dan apalagi nama perasaan ini kalau bukan'cinta' "ujar naruto."aku mencintaimu."ujar naruto lagi,kali ini menatap sasuke lembut, tidak memperdulikan apapun.

Sasuke mengerti kesungguhan naruto,ia tidak menjawab apapun,karna ia juga merasakan hal yang sama,ia mencintai naruto-dengan gilanya-sama besar seperti cowok tan itu juga lalu mendaratkan bibirnya untuk yang ketigakalinya.

Dan naruto tau,kalau ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

*****A mon pѐre*****

Afer work...

Well,endingnya emang gaje...aku tau! Aku tau! Tapi...tak kuasa lagi menyiksa para tokoh..jadi lebih baik kita hentikan ok?

Entah terispirasi dari apa,pokonya lagi suka nulis tentang kematian..

Jadi aku mohon nggak ada yang protes...dan kalau benar-benar menginginkan ending yang jelas,silakan minta edisi extranya pada sena.i will make it for you guys..

Moga kalian suka..

Owari ^_^

"a...sasuke"

"hn?"

"aku penasaran dari dulu..."

"apa?"

"kau pernah bilang kalau kau pernah membuntuti orang lain selain aku,..itu...siapa?"tanya naruto ragu.

"apa kau cemburu dobe?"tanya sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto menelan air ludah"tidak! Aku hanya penasaran"jawabnya kelabakan.

"hn..itu sih,supaya kau percaya saja,aku tidak pernah membuntuti siapapun selain kau.."ujar sasuke ringan "kecuali..."

Naruto memasang telinganya baik-baik "kecuali?"

"yah,..seorang anak yang nyaris tertabrak di depan mini market saat membeli lolipop."

"apa?! Jadi kau pernah membuntuti orang lain?!"pekik naruto ,entah kenapa ia kesal."seperti apa orangnya?!"

"kau cemburu dobe."sasuke terkekeh.

"sudahlah! Ceritakan saja!"

"hm...dia anak rewel yang bermata biru dan berambut pirang..aku tidak terlalu ingat wajahnya,tapi kalau tidak salah...dia cukup manis"ujar sasuke mengingat-ingat.

"apa!dasar teme!"ujer naruto kesal,ia berbalik meninggalkan sasuke yang menatapnya menahan tawa. "ah.. naruto..hati-hati dengan tangga!"peringatan sasuke.

Naruto berbalik dan memamerkan lidahnya yang didiami setengah menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak kaget karna tiba-tiba ia ingat wajah seorang anak perempuan yang dulu di tolongnya di depan mini merket!

Tidak salah lagi,itu wajah naruto! Ia ingat anak itu juga menjulurkan lidanya karna sasuke terus mengikutinya selama 2 hari.

Sasuke sisa permen dalam mulutnya,setengah permen naruto.

Menatap langit cerah di atasnya.

"kenap kau kesini lagi?"tanya sasuke saat naruto menghampirinya di atap kembali.

"...teme,aku hanya merindukanmu!"ujar naruto duduk dengan kasar di sebelah sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas,ia kan,baru berpisah 2 menit,sayangnya ia hanya tersenyum lembut,saat naruto menyandarkan rambut pirangnya ke bahu sasuke. Ia memang tidak suka tersentuh orang lain,tapi ia sadar kalau ia merasakan hal sebaliknya dari sentuhan naruto,ia membiarkan cowok tan itu menggandeng tangannya

" juga."ujar sasuke lembut.

"hm..sasuke,"

"hn."

"Aku mungkin bukan klan uchiha...tapi mungkin aku tau perasaan kakakmu..."ujar naruto, menggenggam tangan sasuke lebih erat.

"apa?"tanya sasuke,menikmati kehangatan yang mengaliri jemarinya.

"kakakmu mungkin,tau kau akan bahagia..dan mungkin bisa mengatasi segalanya..jadi,dia memberimu kesempatan."ujar nauto lemah.

Sasuke mentap langit yang mulai menjingga di atasnya,merasakan seolah sang kakak tengah tersenyum di atas sana,menatapnya .

"dobe."ujar sasuke lembut.

Naruto melepaskan gengamannya,menatap sasuke dengan punggung sang bola mata hitam..

Safir biru itu kembali menenggelamkan balas menatap naruto.

"aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang di berikan kakakmu.."ujar naruto serius."aku..akan membahagiakanmu!"

"kau terlalu percaya diri."komentar sasuke datar,meskipun ia sangat menikmati moment ini.

"ukh..aku tau,tapi aku pasti akan berusaha,ini jalan hidupku!"ujar naruto kesal.

"hn,dobe,kau sudah membahagiakanku."gumam sasuke tidak jelas,

"apa?"tanya naruto bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum,sebuah senyum langkah yang akhir-akhir ini sering di lihat naruto terukir di wajah datar sasuke.

"dobe!"

*****A mon pѐre*****

By; arizawa sena


End file.
